


Haunted Lullaby

by ConvolutedConfusion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cavetown, Dancing, Gen, Song fic, haunted lullaby (song), i just really like cavetown ok, i'm out here postin song fics like its 2014 huh, please listen to haunted lullaby, virgil's room is Spooky i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvolutedConfusion/pseuds/ConvolutedConfusion
Summary: It had been a day full of travel, something Virgil didn’t like on the best of days. When you added the word air to it, and the fact that they had gotten little sleep the night before, it seemed to add a thin blanket of panic to everything that had happened throughout the day.But Virgil always had more trouble sleeping after over working, so here he was, spinning around in his room to Robin’s soft vocals.or, a mildly self-indulgent Virgil Dancing fic
Kudos: 10





	Haunted Lullaby

**_Hope you sleep a little better tonight_ **

Virgil slowly moved throughout his room, twirling and dipping with the phrases of soft music surrounding him. He always did harbor a soft spot for Cavetown, and the way the music always managed to bring some level of peace around it.

To be dancing alone at three am isn’t quite his finest moment, but all thoughts of embarrassment had long since been suffocated by the music flowing through the headphones on his ears, and by the carpet, practically moving of its own accord under his feet. To be quite frank, he’s much more anxious about Patton worrying over him being awake so late. He hates making Patton worry over his insomnia.

But his music is silent to all but him, the room is dark, and everyone else has long since gone to sleep, falling into their dreams with an ease that Virgil could never quite master.

**_Hope you remember everything’s gonna be alright_ **

It had been a day full of travel, something Virgil didn’t like on the best of days. When you added the word air to it, and the fact that they had gotten little sleep the night before, it seemed to add a thin blanket of panic to everything that had happened throughout the day.

But Virgil always had more trouble sleeping after over working, so here he was, spinning around in his room to Robin’s soft vocals.

**_Pale yellow ceilings and crumbling doors_ **

He had spent most of the time since getting back in his bed, staring at his ceiling and listening to much louder music with the intent of drowning out the world. No one had bothered to try and get him to come to dinner, so instead he had found a tray outside his door, with a note reminding him of the importance of consistent meal and sleep schedules from Logan.

But now, dancing along to the melodies of _it’s okay_ , he’s learning to bask in the world, rather than so forcefully push it away.

**_There’s a ghost inside your closet and spirits in your walls_ **

Virgil had long since learned the traps his room set against such relaxation and calm. Though he was responsible for all the decor, he knew how the shadows will almost seem to move in the corner of your eye. He knows how the room will make sounds so like footsteps when it settles. He knows how the closet door is always just a little bit open. Ironically, however, they had stopped scaring him. _The shadows_ , he thinks, _are my dance partner, and all the sounds are just a testament to how he moves about the room._

**_This forest isn’t safe, there’s your conscience in your way_ **

As he spins and jumps to the noise of _Ghost Boys_ filling him, he finally begins to feel the heavy pull of sleep on his mind and limbs. Tomorrow, he decides, tomorrow he will leave his room. He will be with his family, apologize for brushing them off so cruelly yesterday, have lunch with them.

Before he let himself fall into his dreams, his phone plays one more song. Haunted Lullaby, from Everything is Made of Clouds.

Maybe, just maybe, he could learn his family’s dance.

And if he does? Well, he might just live inside it.

**_It’d be better for me to stay in bed, just one more day_ **


End file.
